Body, Soul and Power Unleashed! Goku and Vegeta!
is the one hundred and twenty third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 14, 2018. Its original American airdate was August 10, 2019. Summary In the aftermath of Jiren's overwhelming defeat of Vegeta, everyone is amazed at Jiren's power. While Vegeta struggles on the ground, Jiren tells the warrior to rest. In the bleachers, Belmod and Khai note what an honor it is for Jiren to acknowledge Vegeta as a "warrior"; he is praising Vegeta's bravery in facing him with everything he had. The Omni-Kings are impressed with Jiren too, and amuse themselves imitating him. Struggling to his feet, Vegeta says he can tell Jiren still hasn't used his full power. Taking over from where Vegeta left off, Goku powers up to fight Jiren once more. Meanwhile, Dyspo is still throwing Frieza around by the tail, and delivers what he believes to be a finishing blow. He brags about his power as a member of the Pride Troopers, but Frieza is both unimpressed and seemingly unhurt by his attacks, and begins firing back. Elsewhere, Gohan and Android 17 continue their tag team fight against Top, but 17 soon realizes that they are unable to pull off combo attacks, since they have never fought together before. He suggests a new, simpler strategy: he will go stop Toppo from moving, allowing Gohan to ring them both out. 17 goes and fights Toppo one-on-one for a while, but before long Toppo grabs him by the arm. Though, this is exactly what 17 wanted as he forms an Android Barrier around them both and Gohan fires a Kamehameha at them. The blast pushes the barrier with the two inside towards the edge of the arena, but before they can be ringed out, Toppo punches 17 so hard that he drops the barrier. Gohan breaks off the attack out of concern for 17, allowing Toppo to get away. As Goku stands directly in front of Jiren, his teammates in the bleachers question his strategy. They've already seen that long-range attacks such as the Spirit Bomb and Final Flash don't work against Jiren, which means he can only be defeated by a direct assault. However, going toe-to-toe with Jiren is risky too. Goku will probably try to create an opening with which to attack, but how. He starts teleporting around Jiren, but always backs off before too long. In fact, Goku has set down a series of landmine-like ''ki'' blasts around Jiren, and they go off as soon as Jiren steps on them. However, Jiren jumps up right as the mines explode, appearing in the air above Goku, who fires off a barrage of Destructo Disc Hexa Blade at him. Jiren seemingly destroys all of them though, and begins pummeling Goku atop a large piece of rubble sticking out over the edge of the arena (it fell over when a Destructo Disc sliced through it). Jiren's fist begins to glow as he revs up for a finishing blow, but the ground beneath him suddenly gives way. It turns out that Goku has used the one remaining Destructo Disc to slice up the piece of rubble they're standing on, the same strategy Krillin used against him back during their sparring match. He teleports behind Jiren and kicks him down off the edge of the arena. Goku goes and rejoins Vegeta, who says that while he may have caught Jiren off-guard this won't be enough to defeat him, but Goku knew that already. Indeed, Jiren uses the small pieces of rubble in the air around him as footholds to jump back up into the arena, and begins walking straight towards Goku, completely unfazed by the ki landmines he continues to set off. After knocking Goku around for a bit more, Jiren powers up, impressing Khai with his intense ki. Even Belmod says it's been a long time since he's seen Jiren like this. Goku and Jiren begin trading blows once again, but Jiren quickly overwhelms Goku with the same sort of glowing punch he had begun to use earlier before being interrupted. The impact from Jiren's punch blasts through the arena, and although it only grazes Goku's cheek, he reverts from Super Saiyan Blue to his base form. Khai and Belmod can tell that Jiren has begun showing a bit of his full power. Krillin asks what sort of technique this is, but Khai explains that for Jiren, these are nothing more than ordinary punches. Goku says he's never been hit by such strong attacks before, but he can't turn back now. Vegeta agrees; they know well enough that Jiren is strong, but he must still defeat him and get the Super Dragon Balls. The two power up, with Goku using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken once more. Beerus sees that Goku is unleashing every scrap of power he has; if even this doesn't work, then they've had it. Vegeta meanwhile remembers his promise to Cabba, that he would win the tournament and resurrect him and the others of Universe 6. In order to keep that promise, Vegeta resolves to overcome his limits in his own way and defeat Jiren. As he powers up, a change comes over Vegeta's ki, and he becomes a more sparkly version of Super Saiyan Blue. The Grand Minister explains that Vegeta seems to have broken through his shell (much as Goku did earlier) and has collected power within himself greatly surpassing what he previously had as a Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta tells Jiren that this is everything he has, and he and Goku begin fighting Jiren two-against-one, finally working together for a change. Jiren can feel that their attacks are sharper than before, but he still counters with more of his trademark glowing punches. The two of them together start to push back against Jiren, who seems thrown off his game. While the action pauses for a moment, Whis explains that Goku and Vegeta's coordination isn’t perfect, yet this actually helps them out by confusing Jiren. There are 7 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Dispo *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 vs. Top *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) vs. Jiren Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects Transformations Trivia *In this episode's preview, Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta's hair seems to lack the glare, as well as the pupils in his eyes and the darker shade of blue in his hair. In the actual episode, Vegeta has shiny dark blue hair, as well as the added pupils in his eyes. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Hiroyuki Itai & Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - Yukihiro Kitano, Futoshi Higashide, Yoshitaka Kato, Tetsuya Saeki, Kenji Miuma, Osamu Ishikawa, Hiroyuki Itai, Yong-ce Tu, Nomi Tomechisa, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Naoki Tate *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Asashi Productions, A-Line, Tokyo Animation Center Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 123 (BDS) es:Episodio 123 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 123 pt-br:Goku e Vegeta! Corpo e alma, desperta o máximo poder! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super